Bloons TD 6/Special Missions
Fast Upgrades In this Special Mission, the player's towers upgrade once for free every round. The upgrade that directly follows the last upgrade bought will always be purchased, although if the tower hasn't got any upgrades or meets a branching path, the cheapest upgrade will be picked. It should be noted that any locked upgrades (such as max tier upgrades) cannot be obtained for free. There are four levels of Fast Upgrades to play... *Easy: 5 custom rounds as listed below. Reward - 75 Monkey Money. **Round 1: 20 Reds **Round 2: 25 Blues **Round 3: 30 Greens **Round 4: 35 Yellows **Round 5: 40 Whites *Medium: 6 custom rounds as listed below. Reward - 150 Monkey Money. **Round 1: 25 Reds **Round 2: 31 Blues **Round 3: 37 Greens **Round 4: 43 Yellows **Round 5: 49 Leads **Round 6: 55 Rainbows *Hard: 7 custom rounds as listed below. Reward - 225 Monkey Money. **Round 1: 30 Reds **Round 2: 37 Blues **Round 3: 44 Greens **Round 4: 51 Yellows **Round 5: 58 Leads **Round 6: 65 Rainbows **Round 7: 72 Ceramics *Very Hard: 8 custom rounds as listed below. Reward - 300 Monkey Money. **Round 1: 35 Reds **Round 2: 43 Blues **Round 3: 51 Greens **Round 4: 59 Yellows **Round 5: 67 Whites **Round 6: 75 Leads **Round 7: 90 Ceramics **Round 8: 1 DDT Each level of Fast Upgrades has two versions - one is played on Alpine Lake, and the other is played on Haunted Swamp. Full House The player must survive 60 rounds, although they can only use a maximum of five towers. You can play Full House on any difficulty, but only on Crystal Lake or Phase Portals. 125 Monkey Money is earned by completing this on Easy, and another 125 is added to this balance for every increase in the difficulty. Covert Pops The player must survive 50 rounds in which all Bloons are Camo Bloons (the MOAB on round 50 is replaced by a C-MOAB, which is simply an MOAB with a Camo property). You can play Covert Pops on any difficulty, but only on Hillside Grasslands or Frozen Fantasia. 150 Monkey Money is earned by completing this on Easy, and another 150 is added to this balance for every increase in the difficulty. MOAB Madness The player must defeat 50 MOABs with only 50000 cash. You can only play MOAB Madness on Medium and on Aqua Railway. 200 Monkey Money is earned by completing this. Short-Lived The player must survive 65 rounds, although their towers cannot be sold, instead being destroyed after ten rounds. You can play Short-Lived on any difficulty, but only on Snowy Peak or Sky Road. 200 Monkey Money is earned by completing this on Easy, and another 200 is added to this balance for every increase in the difficulty. There Can Only Be One The player must survive 75 rounds, although you can only use one of each tower type. You can play There Can Only Be One on any difficulty, but only on Ancient Waterway or Bone Lair. 250 Monkey Money is earned by completing this on Easy, and another 250 is added to this balance for every increase in the difficulty. For Their Eyes Only The player must survive 50 rounds using only Special Agents. You can play For Their Eyes Only only on Easy, on Lava Lake or Coffee Grinder. 50000 XP is awarded for completing this.